Sakura's Lost Sister
by Dark Bloody Assassin
Summary: Sakura's little sister,Ayame, went missing when they were 7. Now she's back but things arn't what they seem with her around. sasukexOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story. I got this idea from the song Monster by Skillet. Please enjoy**

* * *

* * *

*Sakura's pov*

'_I can't believe we get to participate in the chunin exam!' _I thought happily.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what other villages are going to attend?" I asked wanting to know what were up against.

"Well Sunagakure will be there also Amegakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and other small villages like Kumorigakure (me: the village that I made up Kumori means shadow just ta let ya know)." He replied looking lazy.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused "I never heard of the village before."

"That's because it's fairly new and this is the first time that their participating in the chunin exam." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said about the subject. '_He is ssssooooo HOT'_ I thought while staring at him. I broke out of my staring when the others started to leave. Looking up to the sky I thought "_I wonder if she'll be here?'_

*FF*

*???'s pov*

"Were almost there" a voice said above me. Looking up I notice Ryuu above me.

"No duh Ryuu" I said while laughing at his energy.

Ryuu's bright red hair which lit up the night came down to his chin in some parts bounced wildly while his light blue eyes were filled with excitement.

"Calm down" another voice said.

Looking to my right I saw Daisuke watching Ryuu's every move.

Feeling my gaze on him he looked over at me and smirked. Smirking back I watched as his long black hair billowed in the wind as we jumped from branch to branch. His dark purple eyes watching my every move as we ran/jumped towards Konoha. If it wasn't for my super enhanced vision he would've blended right into the night.

"Ryuu can't you calm down for 2 seconds." our sensei yelled at him.

Shaking my head I laughed as Yami-sensei kept trying to calm Ryuu down. Yami-sensei's short blonde hair and grey eyes which were narrowed into a glare was what girls would usually call a hottie. Actually everyone from Kumori was hot and gorgeous. Chuckling I tucked my long white hair behind my ears as my green eyes searched the forest until it rested upon its target.

"Guys about 2 more miles." I said catching everyone's attention.

"Good job Ayame." Daisuke complemented while showing me a small smile. After returning the smile I focused straight ahead. '_I was hoping I would never return to this dreadful place'_ I thought before jumping from the branch and landing on the ground. Ryuu unfortunately fell flat on his face after running into a tree.

"What up with you and trees?" I asked while chuckling.

"Seriously you have great vision and yet you can't see something right in front of you." Daisuke said while frowning.

"Shut up." was all Ryuu said while rubbing his newly found bump. Shaking our head we walked to the gate.

"Who are you?" the guards asked us.

"Ninja's from Kumorigakure. We're here for the chunin exams." Yami-sensei replied.

"Alright let me see your passports." He demanded before we handed them over to him. After checking them he handed them back to us.

"Alright you can go through." He said before stepping back and letting us through. After walking through the gates I felt the guard's eyes on me and me alone. _'Great another fan boy'_ I thought angrily. Sighing we made it to the Hokage's place and had to wait a while because Yami-sensei had to get the keys to the place where were staying.

"How long does it take to get some stupid keys?" Ryuu whined for the hundredth time.

"Ryuu shut up people are sleeping and Yami-sensei just went in there!" I hissed at him. Sighing I looked over to look at Daisuke when I noticed something. '_What the?'_ I thought before realizing something. '_IDIOT!'_ I thought angrily right as Yami-sensei walked out with the info and headed in a direction. Following him for a minute we came upon our apartment and walked in.

"Alright we each get our own room and I get the biggest one." He stated before heading into his room. After deciding who would be rooming where and unpacked I walked into Daisuke's room without permission.

"Aren't you sup-"he started before I interrupted him.

"Did you think I wouldn't noticed?" I asked him angrily. Eyes widening he realized what I was talking about before turning and glaring at me.

"It's none of your business." He stated before turning away from me.

"It is when there's a chance you'll attack someone." I said harshly before turning him around so he faced me glaring at me with reddish purplish eyes. Sighing I lifted my wrist and bit it so that blood started coming out.

"Drink." I commanded before he turned away.

"No." he said weakly.

"Daisuke we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice." I told him while holding on to his wrist. After he did nothing I sighed before placing my bleeding wrist in my mouth. After filling it with blood I quickly turned him around and kissed him. During the kiss I opened my mouth so that the blood would flow into his mouth and down his throat. After all the blood had flowed into his mouth I broke the kiss.

"You're an idiot sometimes." I said before leaving his room. Sighing I looked out my window to see dawn approaching soon. Shaking my head and heading towards the living room. Sitting down on the sofa I felt my head drop behind me and relax. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Next time one of you feed warn us" Yami-sensei's voice rang out from behind me. Opening my eyes I met his.

"Sorry but I wasn't expecting for him to be thirsty." I replied.

"And I'm guessing he wouldn't have told us until it was too late." Yami-sensei said.

"Yup" I said before getting up.

"Watch over him Ayame" he said before leaving the room. Sighing I went into my room and sat on my bed '_I really wish he'd stop trying to be macho and drink if he's thirsty'_ I thought before turning towards the window to watch the sun rise.

* * *

**For a picture of Ayame look on my profile cause it should be there. I'll try to find a pic of Ryuu, Daisuke, and Yami-sensei. Please click Charlie the review button cause he's lonley.**

^-^ Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, Sorry it took so long to update but i brought a virus home from school so right now my laptop is on the verge of crashing so i'm updating on my school computer.

so anyways discalimer: i do not own Naruto but i do own Ayame, Ryuu, Daisuke, and Yumi-sensei

* * *

A couple of hours after the sun came up I woke up and glared at the sun. Sighing I got up, got dressed and went out to wake the others, which was easier said than done. Walking into the hallway I decided to wake up Ryuu first since he was the easiest.

"Ryuu wake up." I said to him standing in his doorway.

"Uh" I muttered before turning away from me.

"You need to get up" I said waiting for a reply. After not getting one I walked up to his bed.

"If you don't get up I'll throw you out the window and lock the doors so that you won't be able to get back in." I threaten but all he did was chuckle before falling back asleep.

"You funeral." Was all I said before lifting up his bed and throwing it out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" was heard as he fell and landed with a bed on his face. In a second I was at the front door and locked it before he landed on the ground. ChucklingI turned around to see Daisuke up, standing with Yumi-sensei who was looking at the window watching Ryuu make a fool of himself.

"Too much noise for this early in the morning." Yumi-sensei grumbled.

"Oh well get used to it." I replied.

"You know there's a reason why vampires sleep during the day right?" Daisuke grumbled at me.

"LET ME IN!!!!!!!!" Ryuu screamed at the door.

"What have we learned?" I asked sweetly.

"That woman are pain in the butt controlling." He said. I could just see him smirking at the door.

"I hope you like sleeping outside." I replied while grinning. "And I hope you know how to cook or have any money for food." I smiled while laughing at Ryuu sudden quietness before pounding on the door begging me to let him in.

"Once again what have we learned?" I asked wondering what he'd say next. But all I got was mumbles.

"What? I can't understand you." I said before hearing him give an irritated sigh.

"To get up when you say to get up and that you'll go through with a threat" he mumbled low enough that I could hear him.

"Alright" I replied while opening the door. He walked in carrying his bedand went up to his room, coming back down about 5 minute later.

"Ok here's te plan" Yumi-sensei began. "I'm going to the Jounin meeting while you three wonder around the village and get to know your enemies." He stated before standing up.

"Oh yeah and NO feeding on anyone" he said in his dangerous tone before walking out of the house.

"O….k?...well let's go" I said while heading towards the door.

We walked around for a about an hour studying everyone we passed until Ryuu decided to go off alone somewhere.

"Just great where the heck did he go off to?" I asked while searching for him.

"No idea." Daisuke mumbled while searching through the crowds.

"He better not be getting into any trouble." I mumbled before searching the area with my mind. Daisuke must have seen my blank stare because he suddenly snapped in front of my face.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"I'm searching for his signature." I replied angrily.

"You know that wastes your energy and who knows when we'll need it." he replied. (me: ok I'll clear this up what Ayame means is that in her mind she has a map of places and on the map and colored dots like Daisuke's red, Ryuu's yellow, and Yumi-sensei is silver Got it? If not message me and I'll explain more.)

"Fine." I grumbled before starting our search again.

Ino's POV

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know, why don't you go find him?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Well Because-" I stopped midsentence when I saw a boy. More specific a HOT boy. His bright red hair waving in the wind as he walked around looking for something or _someone_. Feeling my gaze he smirked and stared over.

"Excuse me, but I seem to be lost. Can you help me?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure what do you need?" I asked with hearts in my eyes.

"Well I seem to have lost my teammates and I don't know my way around so could I hang out with you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure we wr Jst Wlin Rund" Choji said with food in his mouth.

"Um…..ok?" he said.

"Well I'm Ino, the one on my right is Shikamaru, and the one on my left is Choji" I introduced myself as the guys nodded when I said their names.

"I'm Ryuu" he said smiling.

"So what do your teammates look like?" I asked him.

"Well Ayame has long silver hair (Me: I know it was white but I changed it to silver deal with it), has green eyes. Daisuke has long black hair and purple eyes. And my sensei has short blonde hair and grey eyes." He replied while search through the crowds.

"If you don't mind me asking what village are you from? Because I don't recognize the sign on your forehead protector." Shikamaru asked. Shocked I looked at his forhead protector to see a ying and yang sign instead of the usual signs.

"Oh I'm not surprised about that were from Kumorigakure also known as the village hidden in the shadows." He replied while smiling.

"RYUU THERE YOU ARE!" a felame voice yelled across the street. I looked over to see a silver headed kunouchi and a tall dark and handsome ninja. '_They must be his teammates.' _I thought while looking the one Ryuu called Daisuke. '_If all of the guys are as hot os Ryuu and Daisuke I wouldn't mind moving there'_ I thought dreamily. I watched as the girl walked over to Ryuu and hit him over the head and started yelling at him.

'_Wait a minute'_ I thought as I looked at the girl. '_She looks a lot like someone I used to know……..it can't be her can it?'_ I thought shocked.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" I asked the girl. Ryuu looked confused as of why I would want to know her name after he already told me. she looked at Ryuu then at me before replying.

"My name is the same one Ryuu gave you." She replied coldly.

"Yes but he didn't give me a last name." I replied suspiciously.

"I know because it is of no concern to you." She replied before turning to Ryuu.

"Come on we need to get back" she said while walking away. I watched as they walked away before turning to the guys.

"Do you remember Ayame Haruno?" I asked watching their figures disappearing into the street.

"No why?" Choji asked while eating.

"Why do you as-" he got what I meant before finishing his sentence. "You mean that was Sakura's sister?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure now if you'll excuse me I need to tell Sakura" I said before running towards team 7's training area.

"Naruto you idiot!" I heard Sakura yelling I walked out from the tree I was behind to see Sakura hitting Naruto in the head.

"Sakura." I said while walking closer. Sakura was about to said something stupid like she always did until she noticed mt face.

"What's wrong Ino?" she asked worriedly.

"You remember Ayame right?" I asked getting to the point.

"Yeah why?" she asked. After a moment her eyes widened. "Are you saying she's here?" she asked At this point her teammates and sensei crowded around them watching and listening.

"Yeah Shikamaru, Choji, and I had a run in with one of her teammates who got lost and they came and found him with us." He replied. Sakura looked hard at me until she was satisfied that I was telling he truth.

"Where did you last she her?" she asked

"They were heading towards the forest on the other side of the village." After I finished she took off running. After a moment her team ran after her. '_Good luck Sakura and be careful because Ayame's not the same Ayame any more'_ I thought before returning to my team.

Ayame's POV

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at Ryuu who was cringing in fear.

"you knew we have to stick together" I told him while glaring. Daisuke was watching the scene when all of a sudden he narrowed his eyes.

"Someone's coming" he said while getting off the wall he was leaning on and stood in front of Ryuu and I. we didn't have to wait long till 4 people came running up to us. A blonde idiot who looked like a stupid clown, an emo guy who looked like a black chicken was sitting on his head…or maybe a duck? Anyway an old guy reading a perverted book, and finally a pink hair girl gasping in front of us.

'_Be careful'_ Daisuke thought to me. Being vampires had it's peak for we had supernatural powers. Daisuke could read minds and control a person's body, Ryuu could see the future, and I could track anyone I've met before. Yumi-sensei had yet to tell us his powers, but I have a feeling he never will.

"What do you want" Daisuke's deep voice broke me out of my thoughts. The pink haired girl looked up at us and locked her gaze on me.

'_Why does she seem familiar?'_ I thought while glaring at her.

'_She could be from your past.'_ Daisuke said before speaking to them.

"I'll ask again. .." he asked in a deadly tone.

"S-sorry we'll leave." the blonde clown said stuttering while walking up to the pink haired girl and tried to leave.

"NO I won't go!" she yelled at him.

"Come on Sakura." The old man said finally putting his book in his shuriken pouch.

"I can't." she whispered still staring at me.

'_Ok this is getting a little creepy.'_ I thought to Daisuke

'_Yeah it is.'_ He thought back

"Come one Sakura we need to get back to training." The chicken/duck butt guys said.

'_Wait a minute._' I thought to Daisuke as I continued to think. I went through memory after memory until I realized why all of those people seemed familiar.

'_*gasp* No way!'_ I thought while looking at her with an emotionless face as my glare darkened.

'_Ayame what is it'_ Daisuke thought panicked.

'_She's my sister.'_ I thought angrily. Ryuu sensing something wrong steped in front of me protectively.

"I think it's best if you leave." He said glaring at them.

"Come on Sakura leave them alone I mean we don't even know them cause their new here from a different village." The clown chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"She's not a stranger." Sakura whispered to them. Hearing what she said her team and Ryuu's eyes widen. They started looking at us both and comparing.

"You sure cause you look nothing alike cause she has silver hair while you have pink hair. And your eyes they might both be green but hers is more darker." He kept rambling until it started getting on my nerves.

"She right." I spoke glaring at them.

"Huh how?" he asked confused. Sighing I stated talking.

"Were fraternal twin which means were nothing alike in our looks and personality." I said.

"Your wrong!" Sakura shouted. "We were the same and we spent every moment together playing and training. We were a family until someone kidnapped you.." she shouted.

"No your wrong, do you know why I stayed with you? It's because you were weak and couldn't take care of yourself. And we we never a family. Mom and dad never cared about me all they wanted was their little sakura blossom, they could care less about me and I wasn't kidnapped I WENT ON MY OWN FREE WILL!" I shouted at her. Ryuu looked at me shocked while Daisuke glared harder at Sakura.

'_Daisuke'_ I thought knowing he was still in my mind. '_Let's go'_

'_Alright' _and with that he moved to stand by me and we disappeared in the wind.


End file.
